The new kid
by Ice05
Summary: Think of if Goten comes to the CulDeSac and stirs things up. Find out what adventures awaits our young saiyan friend. Note: Dragonball Z or Ed,Ed n Eddy fans will get a kick out of this. Note: Chapter 2 is now up.
1. The new kid

The new kid in the Cul-De-Sac

By: Ice

Chapter 1: The new kid

A "For Sale" sign was staring in the face of the half wit, Ed. He smiled goofily and looked at Edd, also known as Double D, who was busy writing at something on a sheet of paper. Ed looked back at the sign and stared at it mindlessly.

"Well, thats 1 year, 2 months, 5 days, and 31 seconds that this house has been up for sale and yet no one to take it's vacancy." Chimed Edd.

Ed looked at Edd confused, but then smiled goofily, "I want a pickle."

Edd looked back at Ed confoundly and shook his head disapointedly. He put his fingers on his closed eyes and sighed. "Ed? What does a pickle have to do with a vacant house? Aren't you even at the slightest bit fascinated at this?"

"Pickle please!"

The kids were outside playing kickball on an open field; completely ignoreing the Ed's. A few moments after the moment of silence, Eddy came up running with a devilish grin spread widely across his face. He stopped in front of the two and danced around happily.

"I just thought of the most brilliant scam ever," Eddy said excitedly, "Come on, there's not a moment to waste!"

"Not yet Eddy. I still have to run calculations on the house and my hypothesis on when a lucky person will take it's vacancy." Edd chimed.

"Blah, blah, blah," Eddy interupted, "Who cares? Let's go now! My scam won't wait!"

"Pickle!" Shouted Ed.

Eddy impatiently grabbed Edd and started running off in a direction. While running, Eddy was chuckling and continueing his greedy the whole way, until the reached a clearing. There was a river sized burrow dug pretty far with about 2 miles in length. Eddy rested to a stop and dropped Edd to the ground and started to dance happily again.

Edd got up and rubbed his head where he had hit it on the rough ground. He looked over to a badly made sign that exclaimed: "Ed' Sea Ranch: Dos Excitida"

"Ed's Sea Ranch: Dos Excitida," Double D said with a hint of confusion, "Eddy? You tried this scam before and you remember how that happened last time.''

"So?" Eddy asked, "Oh look! We have a customer! So shut up and stick to the script Sockhead!"

"Fine!"

Sarah walked up with Jimmy, holding hands. Eddy presented his sign and was about to speak before Sarah held up her hand and stopped him from saying anything. She brought her hand back down and closed her eyes.

"I'm not here for your stupid scam I'm here to tell you that house for sale is no longer empty." Sarach exclaimed.

"You mean someone purchased the house! Oh happy day! And to think that it took 1 year, 2 months..."

"We get it!" Eddy shouted, "Hey where's Ed?"

They finally realizied that Ed haden't followed them and he was nowhere to be seen. Sarah gave them a 'humph' and walked off with Jimmy without saying anything. Edd held his hands up with glee.

"I can't believe someone purchased the house!"

"Get over it Romeo."

"Come on Eddy, let's go to the house!"

Eddy frowned and looked away grumpily, without saying anything. Edd sighed and slumped down, but then he rose up and ran over to Eddy hanging over his shoulder and smiling.

"Think about it Eddy," Edd smiled, "It could be a new kid to scam."

Eddy's face lit up and he spun around smiling greedily, "He must be rich! Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go meet the new kid!"

Later on they came back to the, once was, vacant house. They found Rolf and Ed standing on the sidewalk to the new house. Rolf smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ah! Ed boys! I would believe this vegetable would be yours? Hmm?" Rolf said cheerfully

"Oh, I'm sorry Rolf. We thoguht he came with us when we left." Edd exclaimed.

"Don't mention it Double D Ed boy. It would seem that the forgotten caves has been reopened!"

"Yeah! I wonder who it is that bought it?"

The house was right nxt door to Rolf's house andon the very end of the Cul-De-Sac to speak of. The "For Sale" Sign is now a "Sold" sign that was painted red and sitting restlessly on the soft, green grass of the common sized house.

"Gravy!" Ed exclaimed.

Keven came riding up on his motorcycle sounding bike, with Nazz sitting on the back seat, enjoying the ride. He stopped in front of the driveway and looked at the sign and then looked at the Ed's.

"It would seem that the dorks have gathered to steal the new house!" Keven exclaimed grumpily.

Nazz nudged Keven on the bacm and giggled to herself.

"Aww, Keven. I think it's kind of rad that a new dude is coming here." Nazz said cheerfully, "Oh and look! Here comes a taxi. It must be the new kid."

Truly enough, a yelllow taxi came up and stopped in front of the house. Everybody waited impatiently for the new person to step out. Nazz got off the bike and smiled. Eddy crossed his arms impatiently and while Edd smiled cheerfully. Finally after a few moments, the back door of the taxi opened and a foot stepped out. Then two bags of luggage came out bescide it. Finally a young boy stepped out with shiny black spikey hair and coal black eyes. He was pretty small, compared to the other kids. He had on regular clothes on.

He was kind of shy, for he was holding his hands in front of his body and timidly walking out of the cab. Finally the cab sped off and the group of kids were silent. Finally Keven broke the silence by leaning over to Rolf.

"And I thought you had wierd hair."

The young boy chuckled nervously and walked a little further.

"So what's your name, little dude?" Nazz asked cheerfully.

The boy hesitated at first. He blushed hardly, but then cleared his throat.

"Goten..." He said quietly, "I am Son Goten..."


	2. Truces and Vendettas

Chapter 2 Truces and Vendettas

"Son Goten? What kind of name is...!" Eddy blurted out.  
"Eddy! Show respect for our new guest." Edd added.

Goten quickly grabbed his bags and blushed heavily. Everyone could tell that he was not a big person for words and it showed quite as well. Nazz chuckled and got down off of Kevin's bike and went up to him.

"So, like, where's your parents dude?"

Goten sighed glumly and didn't look up at her. He only shuffled uncomfortably and sniffled. He then had the courage to look up at her with a sad expression on his little face. He used his long sleeve to wipe his nose and then he sniffled.

"I... don't have any parents..."

Everyone looked shocked and nothing was said for quite awhile. Nazz consoled Goten kindly and just stared into his black eyes. They both stared at each other, not saying a word, until Eddy broke up the silence.

"Why are we just standing around for? Time is money... Cash! Yeah! Hey kid, do you have any money"  
"Eddy," Edd defended, "How could you think of money at a time like this? I mean he just got here"  
"Yeah, just like a dork to think like that!" Kevin laughed.

Goten quickly grabbed his bags and broke from Nazz's grip. He quickly ran up the raggedy old stairs and looked back at everybody.

"I-I'm sorry everybody. You're all nice and stuff but...I-I've got to go!"

With that said, he quickly opened the door and ran in the house, while slamming the door shut behind him. Everybody flinched when it happened. After a brief moment of shock, everybody looked at Eddy madly.

"Nice going dork! Now he'll probably never come out." Keven added.

Nazz looked at Eddy disappointedly, then she jumped on the back of Keven's bike and they sped off down the Cul-De-Sac, not saying a word. Rolf just took a bite out of a candied beat that he had in his hand and walked off to his backyard farm.

"Yeah, just wait till you get home Ed!" Sarah said meanly.  
"Savage." Jimmy said sassily.

They held hands and walked off without looking back at Eddy. Once they were gone, Edd looked at Eddy madly. Eddy looked back in confusion.

"I hope you're happy Eddy! You've run him off"  
"What? All I did was ask him if he had money! I didn't know it would run the little tyke off"  
"Gravy"  
"We should go apoligize to him right now Eddy"  
"Fine, go by yourself'  
"No! When I said 'we' I ment You and I. 'WE' go together"  
"Alright, Alright! I get the picture"  
"Good I'm glad we're on the same page Eddy"

Both of them walked up the squeaky stairs and stopped in front of the rusty door and Edd looked at Eddy with anticipation. Eddy crossed his arms, but Edd pushed him to the door and Eddy grumbled.

"Okay I knocked... Well theres no one home, let's go"  
"Not so fast Eddy. We need to knock again..."

Before he finished his sentence, Goten came to the door and looked at the three Eds. Edd smiled and nudged Eddy to cooperate with him on what he was going to do.

" Well hello there new neighbor. We're really sorry for what we did earlier. Aren't we Eddy"  
"Yeah yeah, sure... whatever."

Goten partly smiled and came out on the deck, while shutting the door behind him gently. He was wearing something different this time. He wore his little gi from when he was on Mt. Pazaou. Goten blushed from embarassment and rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I accept your apoligy. Sorry, I was a bit nervous when I first saw everyone like that. I'm just not used to being treated so nicely before. Well anyways, I'm Goten."

He held out his hand and Edd shook it friendly.

"Nice to meet you Goten. I'm Double D, that's Ed"  
"Hiya"  
"And that's Eddy. Please don't mind him... he's kind of grumpy most of the time because no one wants to take part in his scams"  
"Scam? What's a scam?" Goten asked curiously.

Eddy's face lit up once again and he ran over to Goten, knocking Double D out of the way. He put his hand over Goten's shoulder.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know what a scam is! Man have you been missing out"  
"But I thought Double D said"  
"Ah forget him. He was just lieing. Everyone loves my scams and I know you will too"  
"Really"  
"Of course! Isn't that right Ed"  
"Uhhhh...pickle"  
"Forget him. Anyways I have a great new scam that I know you'll love"  
"Really?" Goten said with excitement.  
''Oh yeah! Just trust me!"

Edd finally regained his senses and got up rubbing his head. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat. He then looked back up on the deck and noticed that they were gone. He cursed to himself and looked down to where Eddy was last. He rememebered the scam he did and started running to it. 


	3. Dissaprovial

Chapter 3: Dissaproval

"As you see here my good little friend. We have the most exsplicitic... or however you say it, the most exsplictic show for you here today! I welcome you to, Ed's Sea Ranch: Dos Excitida!" Eddy said in an announcer voice

Goten tried to keep a straight face and half-heartedly clapped to cheer him on. Eddy held out his hands to present the sign and then lowered them and held up a fake microphone. Ed was behind the sign, out of seeing distance.

"Now for only a quarter, you my good friend can see the wonderful show of sponges...and octopusses! Just a quarter and all of your dreams will come true!"

Goten hesisitated in giving Eddy a quarter. He shook his head uncomfortably. He thought about it for awhile and didn't say anything. Ed looked around at the sign and stared at it laughing. Eddy refrianed from his pose and looked angerily at Goten. He looked back up at Eddy and shook his head. Eddy's eyes litted up in anger.

"Why not!" Eddy screamed.  
"Well sorry Eddy, but..." Goten stopped instantly "What?"

Goten was looking back behind him and didn't say anything. Eddy looked confused and looked backwards. He saw Ed pulling on the overly huge sign that was stacked up on household appliances messily. Before Eddy had time to react, the sign came crashing down in a mountain of junk. Eddy didn't know what to react like. At first he was in shock, but then he went to complete anger when he overheard Goten laughing his socks off.

"Serves you right Eddy," Edd came up "That's what you get"  
"Aww, but I worked so hard on that!" Eddy screamed

Ed scratched his head and giggled at what he had done. Eddy dropped to his knees and started moaning in anger.

"That was the greatest scam yet! And you ruined it!" Eddy yelled.  
"Well I hate to say that I told you so, but..." Edd added "He told you so..." Goten replied.

Eddy was still moaning on the ground and Edd walked over to him and knelt bescide him patting his back. Eddy looked up to Ed, who was rolling on the ground like a moron. Eddy was about to pound on him, but he noticed that Goten was gone and started looking around.

"Hey, where did the little tyke go to?" Eddy asked.  
"Who, Goten?" "Hey Ed! Where did Goten go to?" "Ummmm...I forget"  
"Ahhhhh! You idiot!"

-------

"So what's it like to come from a foreign land Vege-Goten?" Rolf said cheerfully.  
"Why do you call me Vege-Goten"  
"Well your head resembles a vegetable like on Rolf's old farm"  
"Well, it's kinda wierd. I mean I've never had so much attention towards me in my life."

Rolf picked up a candied beet and handed it to Goten. He looked back at Rolf in confusion, then towards the beet. Rolf laughed at his expression and patted him on the shoulder cheerfully.

"You haven't lived until you tried one of Rolf's candied beets"  
"Ugh... what is this"  
"Ho ho! You mean to tell me that you've never tried one of these"  
"Well...um, no."

Rolf took a step back and slapped him on his back. Goten flinched and looked up at Rolf confused.

"That was my customary shepard handshake""You mean to tell me you've never did that either? What were you? Born on a mountain? Ha ha! Come! Try it on me!"

Goten set the beet down and got off the stump he was sitting on. He dusted himself off and looked at Rolf. He was crouching down at Goten's height level. He pointed to his head and Goten slightly nodded to him. Goten slapped his forehead and sent Rolf flying to his shed and stirred up the animals in there. After a few moments he came out with eggs all over his blue hair. he looked shocked at first, then he started laughing. He came back over to Goten and patted him on the shoulder. Goten smiled at his appearence and started to giggle.

"You know what Vege-Goten? You impress Rolf."

Out of nowhere Eddy came to Rolf's wooden fence and hung over it looking at Goten.

"There you are tyke. Where have you been"  
"Well... I was, uh"  
"No matter. Come on! We need to go!"

Goten shook his head and Eddy jumped back. He had never accepted 'no' like that before and didn't really take it well either. He was about to jump over the fence, but a hand came out of nowhere and put a pickle in his mouth. Eddy fell down on his back and started to grab at his mouth. Ed came out of nowhere and started looking at Eddy excitedly. Eddy grumbled at what happened and sat up, spitting the pickle out of his mouth.

"Ed! What in the heck are you doing!" "Pickle Eddy! I found alot of pickles"  
"I'll give you a pickle! ... Hey wait, he left again!" 


	4. Becoming an Urban Ranger

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been kind of busy with my novel I'm currently writing. Don't worry, I'll keep updating though.

Ice05----

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Getting in the Urban Rangers...

The long day drifted into night as the three Ed's were in Eddy's room. His disco ball was spinning above them and some Barry White music was playing softly on the record player on top of his dresser. Eddy sat in a comfy yellow couch, while Ed and Edd sat on Eddy's purple satin bed. Eddy started mumbling to himself angerily, while Ed started looking at a magazine. Edd sat uncomfortably at the edge of the bed and waited for him to say something.

"I can't believe he left us!" Eddy said.  
"Well, you were kind of mean to him. Perhaps if you apoligise"  
"Forget it! We gotta find some way to get to him! I mean, what does a little tyke like him would like and spend a quarter on"  
"Now Eddy... don't you think you're getting a little out of hand here"  
"No! Come on brainiac, think!"

Eddy sat up in the chair and put his hand on his chin and started thinking hardly. After a few moments of silence, Eddy jumped up in his chair and started smiling.

"I got it! I know what'll make him tick..." Eddy said excitedly.  
"Oh boy..." Edd added.  
"Pickle!"

---------

A candle was litted dimly up in Goten's room as he sat on a raggedy old bed with a black book that he was writeing in. It looked like a journal. He started sobbing quietly as he was writing the words with a feathered pen. He stopped and wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
He continued writing as the candle flickered in the background. Everything was silent in the house, not even a mouse was stirred.

"...Today was fun," Goten said to himself, while writing in the book," I met some new friends here in America. They seem really nice and friendly, and some were pretty anxious to know who I was. I really like that Rolf person. He seemed to know me better than the rest of the kids. And it seems that I'm the smallest kid in the Cul-De-Sac"  
"Anyways... I hope you are doing alright Mom and Dad. I really miss you guys alot. A-and I hope t-that you... will love me back as I do you..."

After he said that, he broke down crying and put his head on his sleeves and just cried himself to sleep.

----------

The next morning wasen't much of a good one. The sun was hidden by some over clouds in the grey sky. Lightning flashed down on the Cul-De-Sac and it breifly flashed on the dark streets. Everyone was inside of thier own sheltered homes, all except for one, Rolf.  
Goten yawned from inside his run down house and looked out the prevervial window as he sat on the windowseal and looked out onto the dark day. He noticed Rolf was wearing a strange blue uniform with alot of badges on it and a hat on top of his blue hair. This struck Goten's curiousity as he watched Rolf with awe as another flash of lightning streaked the sobern skies. Rolf was carrying big crates from point A to point B of his yard. Goten yawned once more and looked down at his naked body and gasped. He jumped down off the windowseal and put on his little tunic he had worn the day before.  
Once he had gotten dressed, he walked to his rotten door and opened it up to the world, as he stepped outside on the wooden poarch. He slowly stepped off the poarch and walked over to his neighbors yard and stood up to him. Rolf had been working so fast, he didn't see little Goten and stumbled over his small body and tripped along with the crate on his back crashing to the ground.

"Ah," Rolf sighed, "Sorry, I didn't see you there Vege-Goten"  
"Oof...," Goten breathed while getting up slowly, "That's okay."

He had gotten off the dirt ground and dusted himself off with his small hands and he looked up back at Rolf and smiled. Rolf only smiled back at his appearence and just laughed a little.

"Hey Rolf?" Goten asked.  
"What is it Vege-Goten"  
"Where did you get that cool uniform"  
"Ooh! So you like it? You have to be an urban ranger to get one of these Vege-Goten"  
"Um," Goten added, "How do I join"  
"It's simple. All you have to do is earn one badge and then you'll become an urban ranger. But first, you must start out as a wee-roach"  
"Wee-Roach"  
"Hah hah! Of course we'll have to do this when it isn't raining. Come! Let Rolf feast with Vege-Goten over our new wee-roach"  
"Um...sure."

Later on during the day, the rain had finally stopped and some vigments of light shone through the grey clouds as the kids finally came out from thier suburban homes and on to the street. Everyone seemed glad that it had finally stopped raining so they could get some exercise. Rolf and Goten had finally came out of his house and on to the street with the other kids. There was no sign of Ed, Edd, and Eddy yet.

"Jonny. Jimmy, come get your uniforms on as we got something to do." Rolf said outloud.  
"Oh great, more 'Urban loser' buisness?" Kevin said laughing.  
"Why do you keep mocking us?" Rolf said sternly.  
"I'll be back in a minute Rolf!" Jimmy said walking off.  
"Yeah, me too!" Jonny said running off with Plank.  
"So, have you seen Dork, Dork, and Dorky around kid?" Keven asked.  
"My name is Goten... But, um...No I haven't yet"  
"Oh, don't worry. They'll be here before you know it"  
"...This scam will never fail!" Eddy's voice sprang out from the distance.  
"What did I tell ya?" Keven added.

Eddy was seen to be watching Ed and Edd building a little wooden post with a sign on it that said "Talk to the Ed's. Only 25 Cents." Everyone just rolled their eyes when they saw them, and just walked away.

Finally Rolf took Goten to his backyard and suddenly Jonny and Jimmy came running up to catch up to the two. They both went in a line and did their Urban Ranger salute and stood still. Goten looked over to them and quickly rushed to copy their moves. Rolf only smiled and held out a red nunarose and put it around Goten's neck.  
Goten blinked in confusion and then smiled proudly. Jimmy and Jonny looked at each other then went back to an upfront position. Rolf took a step back and then looked at the three with a little smile. He cleared his throat and motioned for the three to at ease. They all eased up and relaxed in their own positions.

"It seems we have a new Wee-Roach here in the Urban Rangers." Rolf said outloud.  
"Yaah!" Both boys cheered out.

Goten put his hand behind his head and started rubbing it and blushed slightly. he then went back to normal and looked at Rolf to see what he had to do. All of a sudden Eddy sprang up in the middle of thier meeting and looked at Goten with confusion.

"Hey Tyke? What are you doing with these morons?" Eddy asked meanly.  
"What! How dare you just barge in on us greedy Eddy!" Rolf shouted out.

Eddy tried to grab Goten to pull him out of the program and put his hand on his arm. Goten's eyes lit up with fire and Goten violently grabbed Eddy's hand and left him in shock. He lifted him up with no problem and threw him against the wall of Rolf's house. Eddy fell to the ground and looked up with a trickle of blood running down his mouth and bruises all over his face.

"No Eddy," Goten said angerily, "I'm tired of you trying to get to me!"

Jonny and Rolf both looked at him in shock then they just started to clap with cheer. Rolf just laughed and looked back to serious to Goten.

"Alright then, as I was saying. We have a new person and you know the rules. Tell him Jimmy." Rolf said.  
"Fellow Wee-Roaches must obtain a badge in order to become an Urban Ranger." Jimmy said.  
"Okay now first is the tree cutting badge. Whoever cuts down the tree you see behind me gets the badge. Got it?"

All three nodded and looked serious. Rolf handed out three hatchets and gave it to Jonny and Jimmy, but Goten didn't seem to want it. Rolf onlny noded his head and let him go to his individual tree. Rolf signaled out to go and Jonny and Jimmy decided to start without anything stopping them.  
Goten only inspected the tree and smiled. He put his fist on the tree and kept it there. He brought his fist back and softly punched the tree and nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly the tree made a loud noise and it slowly fell over and hit the ground.  
The four stopped and looked at him in shock. Goten looked back confused to Rolf.

"You told me to cut down this tree, right?" Goten asked innocently.  
"...You are very strong Vege-Goten! Okay badge for you." Rolf added.  
"What," Eddy screamed, "How come he got a badge and I didn't!"

At that moment, Goten became an Urban Ranger in less than 30 seconds. But boy oh boy was Eddy infuriated! 


End file.
